


fidelity library

by saverockandbeebo



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Librarians, M/M, Pining, Supportive John, Tumblr: otpprompts, im sure that's a whole different fandom but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Aaron becomes a regular at Alex's library.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all have more hamburr from ya girl  
> this was based off a post on otp prompts. you can find it [here.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161322351385/person-a-works-in-a-library-person-b-is-an-avid)

The little, rusty bell over the top of the door rung, and my heart stopped a little. “Geez,” I mutter under my breath, “that scared the hell out of me.” I whip my head around quickly, scanning the shelves for any other coworkers, but I’m apparently alone. Sighing, I trudge to the front of the library and try to see who this mystery customer is.

Holy crap, he’s hot as hell.

We’re about the same height, but he has this elegance about him that makes him seem that much taller. He stands with a knowing stance, as if he runs the place, and you can see his muscular back flexing underneath his sweatshirt. One of his callused, toffee hands grips his coffee cup while the other hangs loose at his side, tapping his fingers on his thigh out of concentration. His head’s shaved, showing off the sleekness of his head, and his eyes are a beautiful, deep chocolate that I could just drown in. He’s humming a tune, one I recognize by Beyoncé, and his dulcet voice sends an euphonious note ringing through the surprisingly acoustic room.

I let my consciousness take the wheel and ask him all the routinely questions while I take in that gorgeous face of his. He shakes his head, tells me he knows what he’s looking for, and smiles. I almost faint from how adorable he looks. He strolls off into the far corner, browses, chooses something, and comes back to the front desk to check out his book.

“Quaint little nook of a library you’ve got here, huh?” he grins. “I’m surprised there’s no public ones around here.”

I chuckle. “I suppose we just are too out of view for normal public works. We’ve got a stop sign, though!” He laughs, eyes scrunching up and melting my heart. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Herc come in for his shift, and send him a quick wave. He nods back and dramatically winks. I’ll yell at him later. I turn back to Mystery Man. “Do you have a card?”

An eyebrow raises. “A card?”

“Yeah, a library card,” I clarify. “We just started using ‘em, just so that we could keep track of visitors and stuff. Since you didn’t know what I was talking about, I’m assuming you don’t have one. Would you like to sign up for one?” He nods, and I open the registration system on my laptop. “Name?”

“Aaron Burr. B-U-double R.” _A lovely name for a lovely man._

“Do you live in Chenowith or somewhere else?”

“Oh, I live in Bernalillo.”

I gape at him. “You came all the way out here from _Bernalillo_?”

He laughs, and I die a little more inside. It’s literally the most joyous thing I’ve ever heard. “Yeah, and I sure as hell will be coming back.”

“Well then, Mr. Burr, your card is ready to go. Your PIN is 1776; remember that. There’ll be a $5 down fee since you live outside the town.” I kindly smile at him, and he returns the gesture.

Aaron fishes a bill from his pocket and lays it on the table. “Thank you, um…”

“How rude of me!” I exclaim, mentally cursing myself for being so dumb. “I’m Alexander. Alexander Hamilton.”

“Well, Alexander Hamilton, thank you so much for your help.”

“The pleasure is mine, Aaron Burr.” He smiles, his face a little bit red, and turns out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

He comes back next week, and the week after, and soon it become a scheduled visit. Thursdays at 3, Burr decides. He’s always wearing a loose sweatshirt, clutching coffee in his hands and humming a familiar tune. And of course, whoever else is working, if anyone, puts me at that stupid front desk so I’m forced to talk directly to him.

After two and a half months, though, I’ve found out a lot about Aaron. He’s studying psychology at Faraday University in Bernalillo, hence why he lives there. He really like history and music, and he usually checks out biographies of historical figures so he can read them in his free time. For that reason, he wants a big house so he can have lots of bookcases lining his walls and a fireplace to read them in front of, but he can’t afford it because he’s a college student in debt with three part-time jobs and not enough income to get that dream.

Today, he checks out a couple books, the one on the top of the stack on the prime ministers of Great Britain. He’s orally imagining his hoped future as I scan the books. I go to print the receipt, but I suddenly come across an option I haven’t noticed before: _add a note_.

I hesitantly click it, trying to search my memory for anything from Jefferson saying not to do that. Nothing spectacular happens, just a standard text interface. I quickly type in a message for Aaron, glancing up every so often to make sure he doesn’t notice.

> _Your eyes are so beautiful; I can’t help but drown in them every time I see them. :)_

I print the receipt out, playing it off as some weird technical difficulties. I stick it in the front of his book, recite the due date, and wish him a great rest of his day.

“As to you, Alexander.” He briskly turns and leaves as he always does, only this time I notice him open his cover to look at the receipt. He stops in the middle of the sidewalk, and I walk back into the breakroom to stay out of sight. His face turns a warm crimson, and he turns to look back at where I once was. Of course, I’m not there, and his face falls in disappointment. He rereads the note, regains his giddiness, and practically skips away.

Suddenly, a loud groan erupts from inside Jefferson’s office. James isn’t here today, as far as I know, so that isn’t it. “Alright,” he yells, “why the ever-loving fuck is my staff account on the webpage not working at all?! Who fucking used the note thing for receipts? I told all y’all not to use that!”

I’m in deep shit now.


	3. Chapter 3

After last week, Jefferson declared that I no longer can use the online check-out software. I personally find that decree stupid, since I only did it once, but I'm 90% sure that Jefferson's got some grudge against me anyways. He's posted John to "watch me like a hawk" at the front. And of course, I somehow managed to get less than an hour of sleep last night, so I've been bitter and tired all day. Thankfully, John is quiet and understands my situation, so he mans the computer and I handle the talking. 

The bell dings, and Aaron happily strolls in.  _Of fucking course, how could I forget?_ I can smell his coffee from over here. He waves and beams, greeting us kindly. He goes back to the biography section, picking up new books. He then disappears into another section, somewhere deep in the maze of non-fiction books. He doesn't come back for a while, and I hear a few mumbles of frustration. I let John know I'm leaving for a second and he nods silently. I briskly walk over to Aaron. "Need any help?" 

His eyes light up. "Oh, uh, yeah," he nods. "Do you have anything on Pavlov's work? It's for a school paper." 

"Oh, definitely; I'll help you look." We spend a few minutes searching. I finally am able to find something,  _Conditioned Reflexes_ by Pavlov himself. I go to reach to get it and hand it to him. "Here you go. By the man himself."

Aaron grabs the book and our fingers touch. My mind instantly goes into overdrive, and my face flushes red. Aaron's cheeks are tinted slightly, but he ignores it and thanks me for the book. "You're a lifesaver, Alex," he enthuses.

"Alex?" I laugh.

"Shoot, is that a bad thing to call you?"

"No, no. I quite like it."

"Good." He puts the book on the top of his stack and heads to the counter. I slip behind next to John again. Aaron's eyes shoot open, and he exclaims that he left his coffee on a shelf somewhere. He walks away, and John turns to me. "That's the guy who stole your heart?"

I slap him. "Shut up."

"Hey," John laughs, "you do know that the notes feature doesn't have crap to do with Jefferson's staff account, right?" 

"Really?"

John nods. "Herc told me. How'd ya think he got with Lafayette last year? Anyways, leave your man those notes. I won't tell Jefferson. Maybe one day he'll remove your check-out software prohibition."

I snort. "Thanks, John."

He nods, and Aaron comes back out of the corner of my eye. "No problem, dude."

We check out his books, and I quickly type in a note.

> _You always look so lovely in your colorful sweatshirts. :)_

The receipt prints and I put it in Pavlov's book. "These are due the Thursday after next. Have a great day, Aaron." 

"Same to you, Alex."

John pats me on the back as he leaves. "You're so smooth, bro. Oh my gosh."

"Thank you, thank you!" I pretend to bow, and John snickers. 

"Wait," he gasps, "look, he's looking at the receipt!" I look up as quickly as I can. Aaron sips his coffee and pulls out the receipt. He looks at it for a minute, reading my note. He turns and looks back at me, and our eyes meet. His face is red, and he breaks out into a smile brighter than the sun. I can't help and beam back. He looks so  _beautiful_ , and I just want to give him a kiss right there. John elbows me playfully, but my smile doesn't falter. Aaron clutches the receipt to his chest with one hand, sticks his books in his sweatshirt pocket, and practically skips away.

I sigh dreamily, and John laughs. "Dude, you're falling so hard for him!" 

"Yeah," I sigh. "Oh well."


	4. Chapter 4

John volunteered himself to be my right-hand man that day, so now he and I do double duty every Thursday. I talk to Aaron, and he gets all the technical stuff done. Every week I leave him a note, and I swear he almost squeals every time he sees it. He's adorable. 

This Thursday, I'm running low on energy, and the lack of a morning coffee really isn't helping. John decides this is a perfect time to make fun of me, and he writes up a sign reading "BEWARE OF COFFEE-LESS LIBRARIAN" in big red Sharpie letters and tapes it on the front of the desk. 

Of course Aaron sees it when he walks in. He heartily laughs, and I huff. "No coffee this morning, huh?" he jokes. I indignantly shake my head at him. "Well, then, have mine. I don't need it as much as you do. It's a caramel macchiato." 

"Really?" I whisper, my voice raspy.

"Of course." He grins and walks back.

John whispers from behind me, "Aww..."

"I didn't think he was a macchiato person," I think aloud, sipping it.

"There's so much more to him than meets the eye, I guess," John supplies.

"Indeed, dear Laurens."

I return to watching Aaron search for whatever books he desires today. His brow knits in concentration while browsing, but not for long. He swiftly pulls out a slightly worn book and adds it to his collection. He soon comes back to the front with his books. I sip the coffee, which actually isn't half bad. "Thanks so much, Aaron. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Dude, no problem. Anything for you."

"No one's this nice to me," I tell him, probably a bit too loudly.

(I hear John yell across the library, "Hey, are you forgetting about me?" and I laugh to myself.)

"Well, I care about you. What else am I supposed to do?" he shrugs.

"That's so kind of you," I say, typing in today's note and printing his receipt.

> _You're so unbelievably generous and kind, and everyday I think of how lucky I am to have someone like you in my life. :)_

We say our goodbyes, and he goes to leave. I swallow a bit more of the macchiato, and he turns to me in the doorway. 

"By the way, each time you drink some of that, you're indirectly kissing me." 

I almost choke out of surprise, but I manage to play it off. _That clever little shit._ He chuckles, and I smirk back at him. "Well, I must start drinking it a bit more." This catches Aaron a little off-guard, but he laughs in response and heads out the door. 

I watch him read the note and celebrate his little victory. I giggle and return to my work, cheeks as red as John's Sharpie letters on the sign. 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm told as soon as I walk into the library that I'm needed to stay 30 minutes later today. Apparently, someone's donating an armchair and I get to decide where it should go. I'm not against this at all; I love interior design. Why else would I spend endless hours on The Sims 3? Anyways, I figure John'll be the second opinion, which I needed. 

Aaron strolls in the door. "Good morning, dear Alexander!"

I laugh. "Why so formal today, Aaron?"

He shrugs, smiling. "I dunno, it just kinda happened."

As he's choosing books, an idea pops in my head. A big idea, one that could potentially throw everything off. I don't want to lose my Aaron, but I want him to know the honest truth. I want him to know that he truly is something special. 

Do I make this move, or do I just do a normal note?

I ask John, but he brushes me off, saying to do whatever I feel right. The problem is, I don't know what I feel would be right.

I end up debating it until the very moment. I bite my lip, quickly and probably rashly deciding on the former.

> _You, Aaron Burr, possess an inimitable beauty about you, both in your appearance and in your personality. You truly deserve the world. :)_

"Oh, and by the way," he adds, picking up his books, "I hope the armchair is a good addition."

"You donated it?" I remark.

He nods and answers, "I thought it would make it a bit more homey. Y'know, add to the ambiance."

"Thanks, Aaron. I'm sure it'll be perfect."

Aaron waves a goodbye after collecting his books. He leaves and goes to look at the note... and freezes. He stares at it for a good while, his shoulders shaking. He turns to look back at me over his shoulder, and my heart shatters into a million pieces because  _oh my god, he's crying_. I tense up, afraid I've upset him. Then, thankfully, he smiles so genuinely and brightly and mouths a 'thank you so much' to me before he continues home. I smile, melting inside.

I am so in love with Aaron Burr, and I can only wish he can feel the same; although some signs definitely point to it, I'm sure someone as beautiful as he would never love me.

The armchair gets there an hour later. It's beige, perfectly complementing the brick walls, and it feels as if you're sitting on a cloud high in the sky.

I put it in the corner by the biographies.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i've been awful quiet this fic i usually put notes on everything.  
> but yeah last chapter! i hope y'all enjoyed this!  
> (lowkey i've been listening to wait for it this whole time bc honestlY it's the actual best and burr is my fav)

The next Thursday, I am alone in the library. John's sick, and Jefferson ran off with James an hour ago to god knows where. So, unfortunately, I have to face Aaron alone. I'm nervous as hell, especially after last week. God, what'll he say? Will he hate me? I drum my fingers on the desk impatiently as I wait for his arrival. As expected, he comes in at three o'clock sharp, two coffees this time instead of one. "I brought something for my favorite librarian," he beams, placing one of the coffee cups on my desk. I can smell the warm caramel scent from the cup. 

"Thanks, Aaron," I say sweetly, blushing.

He goes about his usual routine, going into his favorite section. He notices the armchair and turns back. "Nice placement," he notes. "The sunlight from the window really complements the aesthetic of this old thing."

"Well, I wanted it to be in the perfect position for someone to spend their Thursday afternoon," I respond, leaving the desk to dust the top of a case. "How'd you afford it? It looks brand-new, and you said you had a lot of student debt."

"Well, I was saving up for one in my apartment," he confesses, "but I thought it would be better here."

I blink in shock. _He didn't have to do that at all_. "How'd you know how well it would fit?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I come here quite often," he retorts, slightly smirking. "I remember a thing or two." He pauses, picking up a book. "Where's your buddy?"

"Home with the flu. He needed the day off anyways." 

"Ah." Aaron ventures farther back, and I follow, continuing this stupid dusting. Honestly, it's my least favorite thing to do in here, but it's not like I have a say in doing it. He picks up a few psychology books - _Carl Jung_ , it says on the cover - and heads up front. I drop the duster and get behind the desk. I scan all his books and go to print the receipt. The _add a note_ option comes up. I hesitate, and my breath catches in my throat. 

John and I discussed something yesterday. My mind flashes to the conversation we had.

_"Alex, I have an idea on how to get your man," John announces._

_"Shoot."_

_"Well," John suggests, "don't leave a note tomorrow."_

_"What?" I practically yell. I can hear Jefferson shush me from inside his office, so I try to lower my voice some."He's gonna think I don't care about him anymore!"  
_

_"Exactly. He'll walk back in to ask about it, and then you can take it from there."_

_"I doubt he will. He's probably gonna just walk away and never come back! I can't have that happen, John! I love him too much!"_

_"Love'll find a way, Alexander. Trust me on this one."_

I take a deep breath and print the receipt, trusting John like he said. I smile at Aaron, put his receipt away, and tell him the routine stuff. He waves a goodbye and leaves. My nerves spike up and my breath quickens. He looks for the note and notices it's gone. I prepare to see the beautiful man for the last time in my sad life, but the door opens again and he's back, just as John said he would be. "There's no note today, Alex. Is... is something wrong?"

I walk out from behind the counter to face him, and I'm met with the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Aaron's chocolate eyes are a little cloudy from distress, and his chest is rising and falling shakily. His bottom lip quivers slightly, and every impulse inside of me wants to kiss it better. The sunlight outside shines into the room, coming in from behind Aaron and making him seem exquisitely gorgeous. You could even go as far to describe him as angelic, the light making him look like like a glowing, truly divine being, and I feel myself fall so much further in love with him.

"Well," I whisper, barely calculating my response, "I was hoping this would make up for it." I lean forward and kiss him on the lips. I feel him tense up, so I immediately pull back and prepare to spew apologies. _This truly was a bad idea_ , I decide.

Then, however, I look up at his face. A few tears run down his cheeks, glistening in the sunlight, and he smiles bigger than I've ever seen. "Alex," he whispers, grinning so much that it looks like he's straining his cheeks. He puts a hand on the back of my head and leans in. Aaron's lips are like clouds, and they taste like his caramel macchiatos. I relish in this moment, wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace. His right hand strokes my hair, taking down the ponytail I had on and letting my hair hang over my shoulders. We finally pull away after a while, and Aaron's face is bright red.

"Aaron," I whisper.

"Alex, ever since I saw you on that first Thursday, I've loved you. You're beautiful, inside and out; your notes proved that to me."

I'm blushing so much, but I tell him, "I would gladly say the same of you. I must ask, though: would you be willing to go out with me?"

Aaron smiles warmly. "Does this answer your question?" he answers, kissing me again.

"I believe it does."


End file.
